


Who knew a rogue moonball would cause this?

by GirlGamer0



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Head Injury, Lesbian, Lesbian Barbara Dunkleman, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Seduction, Lesbian Sex, Seduction, amensia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGamer0/pseuds/GirlGamer0
Summary: A rogue moonball nails Barbara in the head, setting off a chain of events that convinces her she’s in love.... with Ashley Jenkins. Now Ashley has to pretend to be dating the amnesia-suffering Barbara. Will hidden feelings be revealed? Will Barbara regain her real memory?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I am writing for Ao3 so please go easy on me. I am aiming for this to be multiple chapters, but don’t know how long or how often I will be updating.
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcome!

It was a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office. The game recording was a fan base favorite, GMod Murder. The punishment for killing an innocent this day was a moonball.

The game was as expected. Geoff Ramsey exclaiming, “It’s not me!” Ryan Haywood shouting, “Of course it’s you!” 

Trevor Collins, Michael Jones, and Jeremy Dooley’s characters were all already dead. In this round, Matt Bragg was the lucky soul that wielded the gun. Gavin Free was trying to be cheeky, following Matt. However, Matt was on to him. In his paranoid state, Matt turns and blasts Gavin’s character and his screen goes black. Gavin stays quiet, waiting until the end of the round to throw the ‘Matt Ball.’ Of course, Jack Patillo is the murderer in this round.

****

Meanwhile, elsewhere at RoosterTeeth, Barbara Dunkleman is preparing for the next episode of ‘On The Spot.’ This week is boys against girls as Jeremy and Matt are supposed to face Barbara and Ashley Jenkins. 

In typical Jeremy and Matt fashion, the duo are running late. Up against the clock, with neither Achievement Hunter answering their phone, Barbara offers to go fetch the two knuckleheads. She slips off set while Jon Risinger furiously texts Jeremey.

Barbara enters the AH Office, giving a quick wave to Geoff, Ryan, and Jack. Moments later, Jack cheers as he murders Matt, winning the round. Barbara turns to tap Jeremy’s should when Gavin whips it with all of his might, never calling it. Without her back to Gavin, the ball ricochets off the top of Barbara’s head. She slumps onto Jeremy before rolling on to the floor, unconscious.

Jack, Geoff, and Ryan almost unanimously scream "What did you do!?" at Gavin. Jack, who just weeks ago was hit in the throat by an uncalled moonball on AWHU screams, "You didn't call it!" At the same time, Jeremy kicks his chair away and checks on Barbara. Trevor, who's back was to the unfolding events turns, still oblivious to what's happened. It's not until Jeremy lifts Barbara up that he begins to take stock of the situation. He screams as Jeremy carefully walks Barbara outside.

Michael quickly calls 911 while Matt bolts to the On The Spot set. Out of breath, he quickly explains what happens. Jon simply shouts "What!?" Ashley meanwhile runs off set to check on her friend.

Jeremy has laid Barbara down on the grass outside the office. He keeps apologizing for what has happened. "You and Ashley were supposed to kick our asses. The two of you are the perfect team. If I didn't lose track of time this wouldn't have happened." Trevor followed Jeremy outside. He grabs Barbara's hands and begs her, "Stay with me, everything will be okay!" Tears streaming down his face.

Inside of Barbara's head there is a strange fog. Almost as if she is dreaming, she walks around, almost lost. In her dream like state, Ashley walks out of the fog. "We make a one hell of a team, don't we Barb?" She says, taking Barbara's hands. Although Barbara doesn't know it, Ashley is practically parroting everything she's hearing. "Stay with Barb, we'll be okay."

As Trevor leans in and kisses his girlfriend in real-life, dream-Ashley does the same. To Barbara's injured mind, the kiss from Ashley feels wonderful.

Just before the paramedics arrive, Ashley finally reaches the trio after sprinting across the RT campus. She hugs Barbara, crying, "I should have gone with you." Something about Ashley's voice clicks in Barbara's mind. Slowly, she opens her eyes to see Ashley. "Ugh.... I feel like I got hit in the head by a brick," the blonde Canadian says.

Ashley laughs while Trevor says, "Maybe because Gavin just pegged you in the back of the head with a moonball. Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." To that, Barbara gives a confused and disgusted look. She looks at Ashley and clears her throat. "He's joking right?" Barbara sits up on her own, her hands propping herself up. Turning to look at Trevor she says, "My Princess Charming is right here. Jinx, why are you looking like that?" Ashley and Trevor exchange worried looks as the paramedics pull up.

****** To be continued. *****


	2. The Diagnosis is In: False Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara’s injured mind forms false memories, and Ashley, Trevor, and the others are just along for the ride.

At the hospital several hours later, several of the most notable RoosterTeeth employees are in the waiting room. In addition to Ashley and Trevor are Gavin, his head still in his hands, Mariel Salcedo, Ellie Main, Blaine Gibson, Chris Demaris, Meg Turney, and Ashley’s boyfriend, in addition to being the boss, Butnie Burns.

Trevor glares at Gavin. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Gavin mumbles, “I didn’t know she was there.”

Trevor slams his fist down on the waiting room table, “You didn’t call it! You gave her no warning! What if it had been Meg?!” Trevor points to Gavin’s girlfriend.

Before Gavin can answer, the Doctor walls in. Everyone, except Gavin, jumps to their feet. Questions rain in as the crowd talks over one another. The Doctor raises his hands to quiet the crowd.

“First, my name is Dr. Stevenson. You’re friend seems to be recovering well. She knows who the President her and Prime Minister of Canada are. She’s given me the date, her parents names, all to prove she has no memory loss....” Dr. Stevenson looks at Ashley, then to Trevor.

“However, she appears to be suffering from a rare form of amnesia. Confab....” Before Dr. Stevenson can finish, an angry Trevor interrupts.

“What the hell Doc?! How can she have no memory loss if she has amnesia?! That makes no sense! Are you running low on Oxygen or something in your head?!” Trevor rambles on before Burnie and Blaine y’all him down.

Dr. Stevenson sighs, “You are correct. But. The form of amnesia she is suffering from is called confabulation. It is the creation of false memories, desires, relationships.” Looking at Ashley he says, “She tells me that you and her have been in a healthy relationship for quite some time. That a certain ‘Extra Life’ Stream Goal is when the two of you came out and revealed your relationship.”

He looks around. “Is a Mariel Salcedo here?” Mariel raises her hand. “Your friend also tells me that before she was in a relationship with Ashley that the two of you would go to an only woman’s strip club together.”

Mariel’s beat red. Stammering she croaks, “That... That never.... never happened. I swear.” Looking at Trevor she says, “I’ve told her in the past that I have done that. But that was... well, before anything... like this.... how does she think...” Mariel struggles to process that curveball.

Dr. Stevenson then looks at Trevor, “Now you are her boyfriend? Correct?” Trevor nods. “Well, you may want to sit down.” Trevor, stubbornly refuses. “There is no easy way to say this. She has no memory of your relationship. The significant dates you gave me, she associates with Miss Ashley here. In her mind, she has never dated a man in her life”

Putting his hand on Trevor’s shoulder, Dr. Stevenson continues, “Her memories may comeback. They may not. The best thing anyone here can do is play along with her false memories. Any attempts to correct a false memory could cause Barbara to become defensive, ultimately making the false memory more real and more permanent.”

Dr. Stevenson turns back to Ashley, “She’s been asking for you.” Ashley looks to Trevor, then to Burnie.

Burnie sighs before smiling reassuringly. “It’s what’s best for Barb right now. Go, pretend to be her girlfriend. This will blow over quickly.”

Ashley nods and walks towards Barbara’s room. She gulps nervously before walking in the room, knocking on the door. Barbara looks up and smiles, “You know, if you hadn’t of JINXed me, I probably would be here right now.” She laughs at her own pun.

Ashley takes a seat on the bed next to Barbara. Nervously, she asks, “So, how about we go over what you remember about us? I know what the doctor said, but I want to hear it from you.”

Barbara, thinking nothing of the question starts saying the basic memories. “Well, dating you took some wooing.” Barbara impersonates Ashley’s voice. “Miss Jinx is straight and isn’t interested in dating women” She laughs, “That was until the Christmas party in 2013. A few beers, and we ended up taking a cab back to my place.”

“We’ve been dating ever since. Came out on Extra Life... 2016” She says with some caution, trying to get dates correct. “And you moved in with me last year.”

Ashley, forces a smile. Not only is she ‘dating Barbara,’ but she has to move in with her. Two problems with this, Ashley isn’t gay, and second, she lives with Burnie. 

Before Ashley can answer, Dr. Stevenson knocks on the door, “Miss Dunkleman, you’ll be happy to know that your test results came back normal. You will be released later today.” He leaves to check on other patients.

Ashley gives a genuine smile because Barbara is okay, for the most part. “Well, looks like you get to go home and....” before she can finish her sentence, Barbara has leaned up and kissed her. Her ruby red lipgloss melding with Ashley’s bare lips. The otherwise make-up free Barbara breaks the kiss with a simple smile. Ashley of course is blushing in what she believes is embarrassment. Barbara laughs, “Still embarrasses by PDAs Jinx?”

Ashley thinks, understatement of the year.

***** To be continued****


	3. Getting to Know the New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley 'moves in' with 'her girlfriend' Barbara. She just has to bide her time, and hope Barbara's actual memories return. Although, she's going to face a number of challenges, and be tempted to take a bat for the other team.
> 
> What will happen when Barbara goes to check social media or the RT Community site where her real-life relationship status' are still shown? How will Ashley keep Barbara off of the internet? Could this make the false memories become more permanent?

(Italics = flashback)

 

_"Remember, what ever you do, do NOT argue with Miss Dunkleman," Dr. Stevenson said. "You can disagree, you can subtly hint that she is mistaken, but do not give her mind an excuse to make her false memories take a more permanent root."_

 

_Ashley then looks to Burnie and Trevor. Burnie hugs his girlfriend. "Do what you have to do. If you have to kiss Barb, kiss her. Just be careful." Trevor raises an eyebrow, looking at Burnie. Burnie sighs and with his head down he says, "We don't know this Barbara. She looks and sounds exactly like the old Barb we know, but we don't know her personality. Yes, she's still making puns, but is she possessive? Obsessive? Abusive?" Another sigh and Burnie looks at Dr. Stevenson. "Can personality traits be altered with this confrabrication?"_

__  
  
Dr. Stevenson pushes his glasses up and states flatly, "Confabulation. Yes, certain personality traits can be molded by life experiences. If you want to know what Miss Dunkleman's personality is like right now, you will have to ask her questions. But be careful, if you come off as questioning her memory, she may get defensive."

 

_Ashley takes a deep breath and looks at Burnie, "What if I can't do this? What if she forces herself on me? What if I fall for this version of Barbara? I mean, you both know I'm not gay, but, what if Barbara re-enacts what her memories have her believing and she seduces me?"_

 

_Burnie and Trevor exchange a look. Trevor is the first to answer, "No matter what happens, I still love her. But most importantly, I want her to be safe, to be happy, and especially be healthy. If you have to do it to help her beat this confabulation, then do it."_

 

Ashley blinks as she hear's Barbara snap her fingers in front of her face. "Hello!? Earth to Jinx, come in Jinx!" Ashley shakes her head and looks at Barbara. She just smiles, "I said do you want to order delivery? I don't think either of us are up to making anything after today. You must have been worried sick about me." Barbara sits beside Ashley, picking up her phone as she searches local restaurants.

Ashley's eyes go wide as she tries to find a way to distract Barbara. "Barbara, have we ever talked about how you knew you were a lesbian?" She looks as the blonde. Barbara sighs, leaning back in the couch. She stretches her arms backwards, her ACHIEVE tee shirt riding up, showing her mid-drift. Ashley stares, blankly, unsure of what to make of the motion.

"It was high school. My brothers were into RvB and I watched it so I could actually understand the jokes they were making. As you know I fell in love with the show." Barbara leans back and closes her eyes as she 'remembers' the day like it was yesterday.

_"In the cafeteria during lunch one day, I started making a RvB joke to a couple of my friends. This gorgeous girl, Alexandra, finished the joke word for word. I went to glare at her for ruining my joke and lingered, looking at her_ _beautiful baby blue eyes. Well, we hung out watching RvB together. Then one day, she asked me if I had felt something. I didn't know what she meant, but she brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face. I leaned in and tenderly kissed her, my hands running through her brown hair. It was electric. I had never had such a rush in my life."_

Barbara sits up, her demeanor changing completely. "My parents.... You seriously don't remember?" Barbara is looks at Ashley with an expression of disappointment. "It took forever for me to come out to them. I was so afraid that they were going to disown me like other LGBTQ Jews are. But they knew and were totally cool about it. Apparently Mom walked in on Alex and I making out on my bed one day and never said anything. Isn't all of that in my BIO on RT?" She loads up the RT website on her phone as Ashley's eyes go wide. Thinking quickly she bats the phone out of Barbara's hands. "What the hell was th...."

WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD

Before Barbara can finish her statement, Ashley is passionately kissing her. Barbara doesn't complain, instead, maneuvering to lay beneath Ashley as they make-out. Barbara, thinking that this is completely normal, slides her left hand beneath Ashley's belt. Ashley abruptly stops kissing Barbara to protest but Barbara puts her right hand up to Ashley's mouth. "Jinxy, you agreed last time that I would be the dominant one next. And after everything today, I think...." Barbara's left hand slides beneath Ashley's silk panties. "...I deserve a freebie."

Ashley, in an impossible position, nods her head. If she argues, she risks Barbara becoming like this permanently. If she agrees, she is having sex with her best friend. "Barb, I just think....ack...." Barbara slides her left index finger inside of Ashley's clit. The unfamiliar sensation for Ashley is strangely magical. Of course, she pleasured herself before, but this was.... different.

Barbara swirls her finger inside of 'her girlfriend.' "Jinxy, why don't we play the joystick game. My fingers are the joystick, and you're the character." She smirks as Ashley moans, cupping her own breasts. Barbara doesn't know it, but she's slowly seducing Ashley. Believing that they've done this before, Barbara slowly searches for the perfect spot before introducing a second finger. Swirling, sliding, and wiggling, Barbara gleefully fingers her girlfriend. Ashley meanwhile, moans loudly, a strange, unfamiliar sensation building in her lower waist. Her head leaning backwards, she closes her eyes. Ashley briefly thinks that she could get used to this before coming to her senses, which at the moment are pure arousal.

"Don't.... stop...." Ashley pants. Her 'RT Podcast' top is slowly becoming drenched with sweat as Barbara continues to finger her. The strange sensation moves lower and lower, and Ashley's eyes shoot open. "B....B....Barb..... I... I think... I'm..... about.... to..... CUM..." Ashley orgasms just as she screams the word cum. Her juices cover Barbara's fingers. After the orgasm, Ashley passes out, falling backward onto the couch pillows. Barbara, meanwhile, slides out her hand and licks her fingers dry. Looking lovingly at 'her girlfriend,' sliding her jeans and panties down to clean her up.

While Ashley sleeps, Barbara picks her phone back up off the ground and walks over to her laptop. After loading it up, she logs on to the RT Community website and is confused by what she finds. She takes a screenshot before switching to Facebook and Twitter. Again, she sees the same confusing information that she is in a relationship with Trevor Collins. Frustrated, she closes her laptop and walks into the other room. Allowing 'her girlfriend' to sleep, she calls Mariel. Of course by now, everyone in the company has been warned about what is going on.

Mariel, having to quickly come up with an excuse points to the recent photoshoot that Barbara did with Trevor, a throwback to Top Gun. She makes up a complicated but believable story that they were shooting an episode of RT Life and that they needed it to look absolutely realistic. Barbara skeptically accepts the answer, before saying that she'll talk to Ashley when she wakes up. Mariel asks why Ashley is asleep at only 6pm, to which Barbara nonchalantly says, "Every now and then we all pass out after passionately sex. Anyway, how long do I have to leave this disgusting information on social?" Mariel caught off guard stammers before hanging up, just making Barbara more suspicious. A few more calls to Blaine, Ellie, Jon, Miles Luna, and others result in either more complicated and mismatched stories or hang-ups.

Barbara records herself asking a list of questions such as, why is everyone avoiding my questions, why is everyone acting weird, what is confabulation, a word that slipped out on the phone call with Miles. Six or seven more questions later, she stops recording and places the phone on Ashley's chest. Meanwhile, she sits at her laptop doing research. Barbara cries as she sees photos of herself kissing Trevor. She believes that it never happened, but can clearly see that it did. Her internal battle of deeply hidden real memories and the fake memories causes a major headache. She leaves her laptop open and walks into her bedroom. Laying down on the bed, she passes out, her mind practically in a civil war. Real and fake memories mix, a scenario that Dr. Stevenson had not warned about. While she sleeps, Barbara knows that she was straight, but, she can't shake her attraction for Ashley, which is only growing stronger and stronger as her mind fights with itself.

**** To Be Continued ****


	4. Barbara Dunkleman’s Seduction Of Ashley Jenkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley finds out that Barbara knows about her ‘real-life.’ Barbara’s now twisted mind wants just one thing, Ashley’s love.

Ashley wakes up groggily. She doesn’t even realize that Barbara’s phone is on her chest until she sits up. She unlocked the phone to the video that Barbara had recorded earlier. She covers her mouth and cries. Once the video ends, she goes to grab her phone to send an SOS, but it’s not in her pants, which Barbara removed earlier.

She searches for her phone in her purse and around Barbara’s apartment before finding the laptop on. She slowly lifts it open to find that it’s open to Facebook. More specifically, to Barbara’s Relationship Status, which reads:

‘Interested in: Women.

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Ashley Jenkins.’

“Fuck.” Ashley says before turning around. She nervously but cautiously tip-toes towards the bedroom down, which is open just a crack. Slowly, she opens the door, the creaking seemingly loud enough to wake the dead. Ashley looks away, preparing herself for what she is about to see. After a few moments, she turns to see Barbara, laying seductively on the bed in the same sexy catsuit that Ashley had worn in '11 Little Roosters.'

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to wake up Jinxy." Barbara coos in the seductive tone that she normally uses to tease or joke around with on On the Spot, RT Life, or the RT Podcast. Except, there is a very real, deliberate look on the Canadian's face. Patting the bed, Barbara says, "We need to have a nice.... long.... 'talk.'" A seductive and devious smirk forms on her face. 

Ashley gulps. Thinking Barbara still thinks the two are dating she slowly walks towards the bed. Ashley puts off her nervousness as having to explain to Barbara about her old life. She ignores the fact that she is subtly aroused by Barbara wearing her outfit, let alone the way the blonde bombshell is speaking to her. "A.... about that.... I.... I.... can explain...."

Barbara leans up and puts a finger to Ashley's lips. "Ashley, I know I dated Trevor. I remember everything." Ashley breathes a sigh of relief. She sits down expecting to have a relatively normal conversation. "Thank God, I thought I was going to have to pretend to date you for the rest of my life." Ashley laughs. Her laughter is cut short by Barbara's comment, "Why pretend?" 

Barbara leans in and passionately kisses Ashley. Upon breaking the kiss Barbara smiles, "I have all of my memories Ashley..." Before she can finish, Ashley cuts her off, "Then why are you still seducing me?" A hint of success gleams in Barbara's eyes. She pulls Ashley's top off, leaving her in just her bra and socks at this point. Despite everything in her head telling her to leave, Ashley stays with Barbara. Her arousal increasing more and more as Barbara continues to explain.

"I said I have all of my memories. But Dr. Stevenson didn't tell you did he? In addition to damaging my memories, the hit to the head affected the part of my brain that delegates love, attraction...." It starts to dawn on Ashley that although her Barbara, the real Barbara is back, that she is permanently a lesbian. On top of that, she is a lesbian that is in love with her. Something inside her snaps. She leans in and passionately kisses Barbara.

Barbara happily returns the kiss. With how aroused and horny that Ashley is, she slowly guides Barbara down her body. Barbara stops about midway down. She looks up at Ashley, “Are you sure about this? You’re straight.”

Ashley looks down at Barbara, “If you want me.... now is... your chance.... I may... change my... mind....” Ashley is already panting from the excitement she has. She has never felt this way before. It’s an euphoria unlike any other. Barbara can see in Ashley’s eyes that she wants this.

Licking her lips, Barbara leans down and slides her tongue inside of Ashley. This causes Ashley to gasp for air. The electricity that she is feeling is better than any she has ever had before. Somewhere deep in her pleasure-filled mind she wonders, have I been a lesbian my whole life? Have I been lying to myself?

Regardless, Ashley leans her head back as she feels Barbara’s tongue swirl and curl inside her. This time she recognizes the sensation that is coming. She runs her right hand through her hair and the left through Barbara’s golden locks. As the sensation gets more and more intense, she pushes Barbara closer and closer. Until finally she lets out a long and low moan of Barbara’s name, cumming all over her bestfriend’s face.

Barbara happily laps up Ashley’s juices before licking her clean. She slides out from between Ashley’s legs, panting. “Thank.... you... for letting me.... have a taste...” Barbara says, expecting Ashley to leave now.

However, she’s surprised by the next comment she hears. “You know..... you’re pretty damn sexy in a leather catsuit.... do you think.... I could have a taste?” Ashley asks in a very curious tone. Barbara starts to unzip her catsuit before stopping.

“Are you sure about this Ash?” She looks up at her friend with a hopeful list in her eyes. 

Ashley bends down and kisses Barbara. “I want to know what my......” She stops herself before saying girlfriend or best friend. “My..... Look. You eating me out felt amazing, okay?! Are you happy?” Barbara blinks, dumbfounded. She doesn’t come back to her senses until Ashley starts unzipping the catsuit for her.

Barbara smirks, “You might like what you find.” As Ashley unzips, Of course Barbara is not wearing any underwear. She blushes before leaning closer to the blondes waist. Barbara laughs, “I’m not going to bite you with it....” Ashley busts out laughing before regaining her composure and sliding her tongue inside.

While Barbara seemed to be more of an expert, likely because of her twisted mind, Ashley was very clearly a beginner. In about 10 minutes, Barbara made Ashley orgasm. Meanwhile with the roles reversed, it takes nearly 25, Ashley having to stop twice to catch her breath. The two women clean themselves up before falling asleep together on the bed.

Neither are thinking about having to tell everyone tomorrow that they are officially a couple.

***** To Be Continued *****


End file.
